


A Hallway Love Story

by CaithyCat



Series: They Don't Know About Us: TyRus Request Fics [10]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: When a boy gets a crush on him, Cyrus has to figure out how to let him down gently without hurting his feelings.





	A Hallway Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request: "Kiss me."

“H-Hi, Cyrus.”

Cyrus almost jumped five feet in the air at the familiar voice. A voice that was owned by a person that he had been trying to avoid. 

He had sprinted to his locker earlier, hoping to avoid exactly a meeting like this but fate was NOT on his side that day.

Putting on a small smile, he turned to address the freshman standing by his locker. 

“Hi, Ethan,” he greeted. “What’s up?”

The younger boy perked at being addressed before shakily holding out a chocolate bar to Cyrus - his favorite.

“T-This is for you,” Ethan said, hands shaking. “I-It’s your favorite, right?”

“T-Thanks, but, um, I’m not really in the mood for chocolate today.”

Even that excuse sounded lame to Cyrus, but it didn’t deter the younger boy.

“You can have it when you’re in the mood for it!”

Cyrus wanted to say “no”, he really did. He didn’t want to get Ethan’s hopes up, more than it already was. Ever since he helped out the freshman on his first week of school, Ethan had developed an obvious crush and had started following him around. 

It was cute, at first, but after some time, Ethan cornered him after school one day and confessed his feelings. it was then that Cyrus realized that he had to nip the crush in the bud before it bloomed even further because he simply wasn’t interested in the younger boy, as flattered as he was. 

He had started rejecting his gifts, politely leaving conversations, and even straight up told him that he was already seeing someone (a total lie, but Ethan didn’t know that).

But, sadly, Cyrus was just too darn nice and it kept up the freshman’s hopes.

Cyrus sighed. “Ethan, please… My boyfriend is not comfortable with me taking gifts from other guys.”

“He doesn’t have to know!”

Thankfully, right then and there, the bell rang.

Cyrus slammed his locker shut and flashed the freshman an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry, Ethan.”

Then, he quickly walked away before his guilt could consume him and he accepted the chocolate bar.

 

* * *

 

A few days later, Cyrus was talking to Andi and Buffy in between classes, discussing an upcoming Chemistry test. He was rambling on and on about balancing equations and whatnot when he watched his best friends’ faces change from nonchalance to anxiety.

“Um, Cy, brace yourself, but your number one fan is coming,” Andi stated, looking over his shoulder.

Gripped with fear, Cyrus whispered, “How far away is he?”

“About five classrooms away,” Buffy replied, also staring down the hall at said freshman.

Cyrus wracked his head for something… anything… to get him out of talking to the younger boy. 

Ethan was sweet, he really was, but his obsession with Cyrus was starting to really concern him to the point where the sophomore wondered if he should just straight up be mean to the kid so he would leave him alone. But, his conscience wouldn’t let him say one mean word to him. 

Cyrus’ eyes scanned the halls, looking for an escape, when he spotted his friend TJ at his locker, swapping his books and minding his own business. They had been friends since Middle School and though the older boy rarely hung out with Cyrus and his group of friends, he and Cyrus maintained a good friendship.

Cyrus would even dare say that he had a small crush on him but he was over pining after straight athletes who were nice to him so he never said a word.

Without much thinking, Cyrus found himself darting forward towards the basketball player. 

TJ looked up when he approached and smiled. “Hey there, Underdog.”

He had been calling Cyrus that since Middle School and it just stuck.

“TJ, kiss me,” Cyrus blurted out, feeling his cheeks redden.

The athlete’s mouth fell open in shock before his lips quirked into an amused smile.

“Wouldn’t you rather I take you out to dinner first?” he asked, teasingly.

But, Cyrus was in a crisis and had no time to play games.

“Kiss me,” he hissed.

TJ chuckled. “But what about dinner-.”

Cyrus grabbed the front of the jock’s hoodie, pulled him down, and squeezing his own eyes shut, he locked their lips. 

He heard TJ release a startled squeak as his bag fell to the floor with a soft “thud”. He stood there, frozen, before his lips relaxed against Cyrus’ and his arms found their way on Cyrus’ side.

Meanwhile, the sophomore meant for the kiss to be a quick peck but the moment he felt TJ’s lips against his, he couldn’t seem to pull away. 

Curse his lingering feelings for the older boy!

When he finally had enough strength to pull away, TJ didn’t even let go of his waist, his hazy gaze still on Cyrus. The older boy’s cheeks were flushed along with his cute red ears.

“Wow,” he breathed. 

Cyrus swallowed, the horror of what he just did finally sinking in.

“T-TJ… I-I…”

“Cyrus,” a different voice said from behind him.

The sophomore spun around. “E-Ethan… H-Hi…”

The freshman looked utterly heartbroken that Cyrus actually felt bad. He asked the higher being above to forgive him for his sins because he felt like the literal scum of the Earth for breaking this poor boy’s heart.

“So… you’re dating TJ Kippen,” Ethan stated with a pout.

Cyrus swallowed but before he could answer, an arm had flung itself around his shoulders.

“Yep,” TJ answered with a suave smile. “It’s still kinda new but yeah, I’m his boyfriend.”

Cyrus’ stomach did a little flip. “I’m sorry, Ethan. I’m so sorry.”

The miserable freshman sighed. “No, it’s not your fault. I did this to myself. You told me and I didn’t give up ‘cause I thought you were lying. I’m sorry, Cyrus. I’ll leave you alone now.”

Head hung low, the younger boy walked away.

Once he was out of earshot, Cyrus groaned. “I am the worst human being in the face of the planet,” he mumbled as he turned towards TJ and slammed his head against the jock’s shoulder.

TJ chuckled. “Well, on the bright side, he’ll stop bothering you now and you can walk the halls with no fear.”

Cyrus lifted his head, squinting at the taller boy, questioningly.

“Buffy might have mentioned it during one of our joint practices.”

Cyrus sighed. “I guess this is better than have him continue pining after me.” He flashed the other boy a smile. “Sorry for using you like that.”

“Feel free to use me any time.” TJ smirked. “So… about that dinner… I was thinking, Friday? Around 7?”

Cyrus blinked. “Wait… what?”

“Well, Ethan is going to wonder at some point that if we’re dating, how come we don’t go on dates or kiss or call each other ‘honey’ and all that cheesy stuff. So, might as well go all the way, right?”

“Did you just… ask me out?” Cyrus was staring, mouth open.

Laughing, TJ closed his mouth with a finger under his chin. “So, I’ll pick you up?”

Still in shock, Cyrus found himself nodding in agreement. 

TJ grinned. “Cool.”

Just then, the bell rang. 

TJ closed his locker before leaning down to press a kiss to Cyrus’ cheek.

“See you around, boyfriend,” he said before turning his back and walking away.

Cyrus could only watch, his heart hammering in his chest.

“What on Earth just happened?!”


End file.
